Keeping Secrets
by samistudmuffin
Summary: sorry about the lame title  PREVIOUSLY BECK LOVES CAT  Cat is keeping secrets, can Beck find them out before she does something drastic. Is he keeping secrets of his own? BAT AND JORI.
1. Chapter 1

"Beck!" Cat yelled jumping into my arms.

I kissed her hard on the lips, "Hello Beautiful."

She looked at me and frowned wiggling out of my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just realized how gross I look right now." She said pointing at her outfit.

She was wearing a tight running shirt and soffe shorts that hugged her every curve. I couldn't stop myself from being drawn to her body. Thoughts started flooding my mind that I quickly shook off.

_Don't scare her away already Beck. _I thought to myself.

"Beck!" Cat cried, as she snapped in front of my face.

I laughed, snaked my arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately.

She responded by immediately wrapping her arms around me, and allowing me entrance.

Our tongues battled for dominance for sometime before we heard a bell ring.

"Ugh Beck!" Cat exclaimed pulling away.

"What?"

"I was supposed to change before lunch ended but you got me caught up in this battle of the tongues!"

"Awh, I'm sorry baby." I said sarcastically, before pulling her mouth against mine once more.

She pulled away slightly, so I started to kiss her neck.

"Beck!" she moaned, "s-s-t-t-top we have class!"

I stop moving my mouth and rested my forehead on her shoulder, she was right. I pulled my head from her shoulder revealing the large hickey I had left on her neck. I laughed slightly as she brought her phone to examine the damage done.

"Oh my gosh Beck!" She quickly got a small foundation compact out of her bag and started applying a thin layer of makeup furiously. She covered the bruise as best she could before getting up,grabbing my hand and running to class.

As we entered Sikowitz's class hand in hand, gasps came from the whole right side of the classroom, obviously Cat had not done enough to cover up the giant hickey. She blushed a deep shade of red before pulling her long hair out of its ponytail and covering the bruise.

I just laughed slightly and sat down next to her.

I felt a pair of eyes burn a whole through my neck as soon as I sat down.

"Hi Beck." A voice pierced my ears.

I turned around to be faced with my ex girlfriend, Jade, "uhm, Hi Jade. What's up?"

"Don't what's up me..." she leaned in close to my face and whispered, "I'm going get you and your little girlfriend too."

I just smirked at Jade turned and kissed Cat on the cheek, making sure Jade could see.

Cat smiled and pulled me into a quick kiss. I know what you are thinking, damn they kiss a lot. I don't think I can help it though. She is perfect, I used to stare at her all day long begging to just crash our lips together, and now that she is mine, I will never give up a single moment to kiss her.

Jade gagged a bit before hearing her name called by Sikowitz.

"Jade."

"WHAT!" she screamed, obviously her mind someplace else.

"Time for your monologue."

"Huh?"

"Your monologue, the one you wrote."

"Oh right," she brought her mind back to the classroom and walked to the front and stood on stage. "my monologue is called 'Thinking of You.'

Everyday I lay in my bed, praying that you would show up at my front door and join me.

But I know you won't.

You're with her, you love her more than you ever loved me.

But I still can't help but fall in love every time I see your face.

No matter what, I am always thinking of you."

She locked her eyes with mine. I tried to break the eye contact but her hazel eyes burned into mine.

"You will always be my first love, you will always be my first..."

She paused, _oh she better not,_ I thought.

"_Lover."_

The room filled with gasps and shocks, I turned and looked at Cat whose eyes were watering up.

"Cat." I looked at her, I tried to grab her hand but she just turned and pulled away from me. "Cat, look at me please."

She just continued to cry before she got up out of the room.

"Jade you bitch!" I yelled at her, "Why? Why would you do that!"

"Cause you deserved it, you left me for her! I needed revenge, so what better way to do that then reveal our, _relations, sexually._"

I just stared at her shaking my head in her direction before I ran out after my girlfriend.

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" I yelled looking for her in the hallways, finally I found her crying in the Janitors closet, the place we had our first kiss. I know, I know, Super romantic, but it was two weeks after me and Jade broke up, and I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed to kiss her.

_Flashback_

_-3 months ago-_

"_Hey Cat, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her at lunch._

"_Sure Beckey! What's up!" she said twirling around to face me._

"_Not here." I said pulling her into the Janitors closet._

"_Why are we in here?" she giggled. She looked beautiful, more than beautiful, she looked utterly perfect, she _always _did. When she noticed me looking at her, she made her adorable sad face while her big brown puppy dog eyes stared into mine. _

_At that moment I couldn't handle it anymore, I placed my hand on her cheek, my other arm around her waist and pulled her close to me._

"_Beck." she whispered, "I-"_

_I couldn't let her finish, it was now or never. I crashed our lips together, she wrapped her arms around me, letting her fingers run through my hair. I picked her up and allowed her legs to wrap around my waist as I sat her on an empty trash can._

_She moaned slightly before pulling away._

"_You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." I whispered tightening my grip around her waist. _

"_You don't know how long I have wanted you to do that." She smiled kissing me, deeper this time._

After that it was history. I slowly opened the closet door. "Cat?"

"Go away." She whimpered. I refused and sat down across from her, putting my hand on her knee.

She just looked up at me, "you lied to me."

"No I didn't." I insisted, "what did I lie to you about."

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask, but Cat, it doesn't matter what I did or didn't do with Jade, because..." I took a deep breath.

"Because why?" she asked looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Because, I love you."

"y-you what?"

"Cat, I am in love with you. You are perfect, you are real, you are beautiful. I want you to be mine always."

"Beck,"she put her hand on my face, "I love you too."

I kissed her softly on the lips.

Just then we heard a grunt outside the door.

-Jade's POV-

"Cat, I am in love with you. You are perfect, you are real, you are beautiful. I want you to be mine always."

"Beck...I love you too."

"WAGHHHHHHH!" I screamed from outside the door. _This was not how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to get mad, she was supposed to break up with him so he would come crawling back to me!_

God dammit! I hate this girl so much. Best Friends? Best Friends my ass! I was going to get this girl back one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

so basically this fic probably will have small events happening that kind of lead up to a climax that has nothing to do with them at all.

because i am lame.

sorryyy.

* * *

><p>I walked away from the closet grumpily when I bumped into a certain beautiful brunette I just really didn't want to see right now.<p>

"Get out of my way Vega!" I yelled at her.

"NO." She said sternly.

"What did you say to me?"

"_no, _ I am not going to sit back and watch you hurt our best friend!" she exclaimed.

"She is not my friend." I say darkly.

"Yes she is, face it, Beck didn't cheat on you with her, at least he broke up with you and waited a couple weeks before engaging in anything with Cat."

"He dumped me for _her. _Why shouldn't I ruin their lives? They ruined mine."

"NO THEY DIDN'T, you ruined your life, you chose to let this get to you instead of moving on!"

"How could I move on! Everyone in this school cares for me, no one could love me like Beck loved me!"

"that's not true." Tori murmured.

"What did you say?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing, just leave Cat and Beck alone. Okay?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause...maybe you'll find someone you love more and that loves you more than Beck."

"and how am I going to find that someone?"

"maybe you already have." she said looking into my eyes. Suddenly I felt a strange jolt through me, one I had only ever felt once before with Beck. Thoughts and ideas rushed through my head, this couldn't be, this can't be, this is definitely a mistake, how could Tori Vega make me feel this?

* * *

><p>sorry about the cliffy type thingy idk.<p>

Cause idk.

-sami


	3. Chapter 3

-Beck's POV-

The next morning, I laid with Cat in my bed. She was curled up into my chest and I had my arm wrapped around her. We were going to go to her house but her parents had to take her brother to the hospital. He swallowed a spoon, A SPOON. So her parents called her and told her to stay the night at my house, which is more than fine with me. She had practically moved into my trailer, she had a whole separate set of hair products, clothes, and makeup in there. It was incredible how much stuff girls had!

"Beck?" I heard her small voice call from my arms.

"Yes Cat?" I responded.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course baby, anything for you."

"I mean like you have been letting me practically live here since two weeks after we started dating."

"I know, and I meant what I just said, anything for you."

She lifted her self from my arms and sat up.

"what's wrong?" I asked her.

"nothing.." she said resting her head an her knees.

"Don't lie to me Cat," I put my hand underneath her chin, "you can tell me anything."

"I just..." she shrugged.

"You just what?"

"I just...I am never going to be able to be with you like...like Jade was."

"what do you mean?"

she nodded her head as if to be suggesting something. After a second I got the picture.

"Okay." I said.

"thats it? Okay?"

"Cat, I don't need to have sex with you to be with you, I love you for you, the physical stuff, is, just a plus, and if you aren't ready for certain stuff, thats fine,I am just glad I have you."

"Really?"

"Cat, I love you so much, I could wait to be with you forever. I want to be with you forever, you are the most beautiful girl on Earth and you are the only girl on Earth for me."

"Forever..?"

"Well, to be honest, maybe not forever, but until you are ready.."

"I love you Beck."

"I love you too beautiful." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She gave me a small pout.

"hm?" I asked her.

She pouted again and pointed at her lips. I laughed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Not good enough." she pouted again.

I laughed once again before kissing her roughly,, almost immediately she gave me entrance and deepened the kiss till she was straddling me. I ran my hands along her thighs making her giggle slightly. I took dominance and rolled over so I would be on top now. Her hands started roaming underneath my shirt. Not longer after my shirt was off my body and on the floor. Next thing we knew Cat's shirt was off her torso and sitting next to mine on the floor. I leaned down and kissed her stomach starting just above her waist going up.

"B-B-e-c-k-k" she stuttered/moaned.

When I reached her lips a thought ran across my mind. "Cat, we need to stop."

"What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled

"No Cat, it's just that, well we just went through, how you're not ready for this...I don't want to push you."

"You're not though.." she said quietly.

"Besides Cat, we have to get to school."

"Fine." she whispered. We both got up, got dressed in clothes for school. I settled on my normal wife beater, jeans, and combat boots.

Cat decided on a pair of short shorts, and a blue tank top that hugged her in all the right places. I think she sensed me checking her out, because she glared at me before putting on one of my old jackets.

She slipped on a pair of gladiator sandals and walked into the bathroom.

When she finally came out 20 minutes later, I walked in, ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. We both grabbed our bags and walked out the door. She threw her stuff into the backseat of my truck and sat down in the passenger seat with a huff.

"what's wrong with you?" I asked climbing into the drivers seat and backing out of the driveway.

"nothing." she said unconvincingly.

Ten minutes of awkward silence later we arrived at school.

"Hey Beck, Hey Cat!" tori squealed in an overly perky tone.

"hey, what's up with you Sally Sunshine?" I asked grabbing mine and cat's bags and walking over to open the door for a still angry Cat.

"Uhm, I told the person I like how I feel, and though it took a while they reciprocated those feelings." she blushed.

"Awesome who is it?" I asked.

She smiled and opened her mouth to talk, when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey babe." said a figure grabbing her hand.

Both me and Cat gawked at the person Tori was holding hands with.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND I STILL DO! I AM SORRY.

So starting with this chapter every other chapter will be Beck's POV.

So this is beck's pov an then the next will be tori's then beck's then jades then beck and yeah etc. idk if people want me to write one from cats pov guess I could try.

Robbie. Shapiro.

Me and cat gawked at the curly haired boy that was holding tori's hand.

"hey baby!" she said kissing his cheek.

then a glaring jade walked past. I quickly wrapped my arm around cats waist protectively.

As soon as jade was out of sight I released a still upset cat.

"when did this happen?" I ask.

"oh yesterday." Tori said dreamily.

"well that's unexpected. Never thought you two would be a couple, it's weird."

"Well I think their cute!" cat exclaimed, I knew she only thought that because she didn't have to deal with Robbie liking her anymore. I was relieved too, not that I saw him as any type of competition. This coupled baffled my mind, not to sound conceded but I always thought Tori had a thing for me. Was I jealous? No, I shook the thought from my mind quicker than it entered it.

I was interrupted my the bell announcing class was starting. I hardly noticed that Robbie and Tori had walked away and now it was just me and cat. She was sitting on the hood of my truck look at the tips of her hair. When the bell rung she hopped off and grabbed her backpack off my back and shoved past me.

"bye?" I said to her.

"bye." she murmured past me.

I walked to my first class of the day confused by why cat was mad at me.

I sat through my music class, that I even questioned why I took. I'm no musician. Whatever.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned and faced Jade.

"I need your help with something after class. Don't ask questions."


	5. Chapter 5

SO I AM WAY SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTING LATELY, what happened was our wifi stopped working, so I was using my neighbors wifi but then they put a password on it, so I had no internet, BUT ANYWAY, here is the story and I am so sorry again.

So I kinda made a decision on where I am going to take the story but I also am sort of iffy like on whether you guys would like it...so send me ideas and uhm, and tell me what you guys want to read, I promise I am a way better writer than I have been showing you, I am also in a huge disney fad right now, so I am going to start writing fics for MBAV and Kickin' It. So here is chapter 5?

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and I met with Jade at her locker.

"I'm over you." she said quickly.

"Thats cool."

"I like someone else."

"That's cool too?"

"And I need your help getting them."

"getting them?"

"With me, duh." Jade said.

I was so confused, I scratched the back of my head, "who is it...?" I asked.

She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered a name into my ear...my eyes widened SHE LIKE WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? HOW? I-I- WHAT? Jade ran away quickly before I could say anything.

I turned and opened my locker, inside was a picture of me and cat at the beach, and a group picture of everyone at the Prome.

I put my music binder away, and started pulling out my script for Sikowitz's class when a note fell out.

_Dear Beck,_

_I love you. I can't get you out of my mind, you are the best boyfriend I could ask for. But I need some time to think. I am not breaking up with you, I just, I'm giving you a hall pass, one that could last a few weeks, I am going to visit my aunt for a couple weeks. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Cat_

What...what did Cat mean she needed time to think...I read the note over and over again...what did I do? Why was she leaving?

Confused, I put the note into my bag and pulled out my phone.

To: Cat

Where r u going. Pls talk to me, I have no idea whats going on with u.

I love you so much Cat, pls dont do this.

From: Beck

To: Beck

I am so sorry but ever since this morning my mind has been all cloudy I just think this is right. I'll be back sooner than you know it. I love you too.

From: Cat

I sighed and threw my phone back into my bag, UGH WHAT WAS HAPPENING? As I walked into Sikowitz's class I noticed Tori sitting hand in hand with Robbie, giggling while Jade sat glaringly towards the couple.

"Tori, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure Beck!" she said walking over to me.

"Look at this note Cat left me." I handed her the note.

She read over it a couple times, "That's weird...i mean I knew she was mad, I didn't know this was happening."

"You know why she was mad!" I nearly yelled, "Can you tell me? I have been trying to figure out what I did all day!"

"It wasn't something you did...look I promised her I wouldn't tell you what happened, you need to hear it from Cat herself...but don't try to stop her from leaving...trust me...she needs this." she tugged at the faux leather jacket she was wearing over a purple tank top, before walking back to her boyfriend and his puppet.

I sat down next to Jade and pulled my phone out again,

To: Cat

Pls tell me what's going on!

From: Beck

"She used to be abused you know." said a dark voice next to me.

"what?" I said turning to Jade.

"Cat. By her dad, he abused her, hardcore, raped, beat, mentally abused, until he died when she was 14."

I didn't know what to say. Why hadn't Cat told me any of this, why hadn't anybody told me about this.

"Nobody knows," Jade continued, "except me, I just thought you should know."

"I-i-i got to go." I stuttered, running out of the room. So many things were going through my mind, I managed to get control of my shaking hands enough to dial Cat's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hi you've reached my voicemail, well my is Cat, well I mean leave a message! But nothing mean please! _

A beep happened and I stuttered into the phone

"Cat! Please call me, I need to talk to baby. PLEASE." I hung the phone up and sat own on a bench outside. My knee bouncing up and down.

In a matter of a few sentences spoken by my ex girlfriend, my world turned different. No, my world was on a train to her aunt's house. My world was keeping a whole lot of secrets of me that I am determined to find out.


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**HEY GUYS SO I AM GOING ON VACATION TO YELLOWSTONE FOR 10 DAYS.**

**But I am gunna write hella while I am there, but I won't have internet so I won't be able to post it, but I am promise at least 3 new chapters when I get back!**

**If you follow both of my stories**

**.net/s/7111647/1/Beck_Loves_Cat (BECK LOVES CAT)**

**and**

**.net/s/7224645/1/Trains (TRAINS)**

**then you will notice this is posted on both stories, if you don't...well you should follow both of them.**

**Kaaay. See you guys.**

**-$4Mi**


	7. Chapter 6

JADE'S POV

_Cat's going to kill me _I thought before shrugging it off and focusing back on the disgusting couple two rows in front of me.

How the hell could she date Robbie Shapiro, the day after she told me she had feelings for me.

_Flashback_

_"Nothing, just leave Cat and Beck alone. Okay?" Vega said to me._

_"Why should I?"_

_"Cause...maybe you'll find someone you love more and that loves you more than Beck."_

_"and how am I going to find that someone?"_

_"maybe you already have." she said looking into my eyes._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her confused by the feeling I was getting in my gut._

"_Jade, I like you...no screw that...I love you." _

"_w-w-h-a-a-t?" I stuttered, "You what..."_

"_I love you..."_

"_I-" what was I supposed to say. I couldn't think of anything I just stood there, before sputtering out, "I'm not gay."_

"_Neither am I, I don't think...I have never felt this way about any other girl...but just you..."_

"_I uh...i gotta go.." I said turning and running away, millions of thoughts running through my head._

"_Jade wait!" I heard her yell but it was too late, I was already around the corner._

-end of flashback-

I had lain in my bed all night trying to figure out was going on. I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach every time I thought about her. After hours of contemplation I realized...I think I like her. It doesn't make any sense though!

She, she is TORI VEGA. The very girl I despised ever since she got to Hollywood Arts, I didn't like her. I couldn't like her. I just. Oh screw it.

"Vega!" I shouted motioning her to walk with me to the back of the classroom.

She turned and walked over to me, "Yes jade?" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"I-I uhm," I stuttered, getting my words twisted.

"You uhm, what?" she said mocking me.

I breathed deeply, "I think I like you."

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows.

I nodded and swallowed nervously.

She looked me up and down, then clicked her tongue, "prove it."

"What?" nervously, I started looking around the room.

"kiss me." she said just as nonchalantly as she had to Beck on her first day.

"I-I-" stuttering. Kiss her. I couldn't. What if I messed it up. In front of everyone. I don't think I have ever been more nervous in my life.

"Well then I guess thats my answer." she said turning her back to me.

I grabbed her hand, nervously. WAIT NERVOUS? WHY HAVE I BEEN NERVOUS SO MUCH? JADE WEST DOESN'T GET NERVOUS. I tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her into me.

As soon as our lips connected, I felt as though electricity ignited my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and entangled her hand in my hair.

This kid had more passion in it, then any kiss Beck and I ever shared.

I tightened my grip around her waist and felt her smile.

We finally pulled apart, both smiling at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend Victoria Vega?" I asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask." she smiled at me before pulling me into another amazing kiss.

We interrupted by someone standing up and yelling, "FINALLY!"

We broke apart and saw Robbie with his hands in the air.

"Were you just using Robbie to get to me?" I asked her.

"Of course." we kissed one more time before being interrupted by thunderous applaud.

…..

**so I decided what this is gunna be..like this story. It's just gunna kinda be like aday by day thing until idk.**

**Anyway. I am back. Sooooo.. here is this! **

**Peace out girl scout.**

**-sami**


End file.
